Tables come in various shapes and sizes and have a wide variety of uses. In general, tables include a flat planar surface (i.e., the table top) that is supported by a plurality of legs, typically four. The size of the table top can vary but commercially available tables generally are available within a limited range of sizes. If a non-standard size table is required, it typically has to be specially made at an added cost and delayed availability. Moreover, tables can often have different optional features that can be selected by the purchaser. The addition of optional features usually delays the shipment of the table to the customer.
Businesses often need tables having different sizes and configurations for office work stations. Because the requirements may change, it is desirable to have tables that can be easily added onto or modified in a short period of time. It is also desirable to have the office work stations formed as modular systems to facilitate reconfiguration of the design in the minimum amount of time. Accordingly, there is a need for a modular table system that can be easily constructed to provide tables having a wide variety of sizes, shapes and optional features and that can be easily reconfigured.